


Change My Mind (Please)

by SaranghaeShelby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dragon shifters, Dragons, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magic, Modern Royalty, OOC Billy Hargrove, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Billy Hargrove, Secrets, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Starcrossed Lovers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeShelby/pseuds/SaranghaeShelby
Summary: Perfection. Something everyone strives for, but can never seem to reach. We all have our own perception of perfection. I am far from perfect. My name is Steve Harrington. For years I have struggled to grasp what perfect is in the eyes someone else . I've spent my whole life trying to be my people's type of perfect and never thinking about my own perception. Well, that all changed when I met him. Now everything that I knew is not as perfect as I thought.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Billy maybe a little OOC, but I couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for soft Billy Hargrove fics.

Perfection. Something everyone strives for, but can never seem to reach. We all have our own perception of perfection. I am far from perfect. My name is Steve Harrington. For years I have struggled to grasp what perfect is in the eyes someone else. I've spent my whole life trying to be my people's type of perfect and never thinking about my own perception. Well, that all changed when I met him. Now everything that I knew is not as perfect as I thought.

____________________________________________

"Yeah, I just arrived at School. I love you, too," I sigh as I end the call with my mother. Once I let my feet touch the ground and I shift back to my human form, I'm immediately knocked into the side of a tree by a force we all call Nancy. My best friend since my first day here and practically my sister. "Steve," she laughs and squeezes me in a hug. "Nancy, its only been three days," I laugh. "I know, but we hardly go a day without seeing each other."

I smile and shake my head, dragging her along into the safe warmth of the School's main building.

"Hey, Steve babe," I hear a voice call from down the hall. Of course, I can't go one day without seeing this asshole. Helios Rey, my ex-boyfriend. He walks right up to me and pulls me into his side. "Let me go! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone until you get it through your thick head," I hiss as Nancy pulls me away and starts us toward home room. 

"Steve and Nancy, can you two come with me," Administrator Canden asks and exits the class in the middle of study hour. We turn to look at each other, confusion clear between us. Once outside we see him and a new student standing next to him. "This is Billy Hargrove. He is a new student here and from what the Head Administrator tells me he has the exact same schedule as the two of you. Since you two are practically joined at the hip, I have decided you two can be his guides."

I look over to the new addition- wait a minute, this is not a normal student.

This is obviously more of a model.

His long dark brown hair accenting his emerald eyes and his perfect lips are pulled up into a heart stopping smirk."Hi, I'm Billy. Its nice to meet both of you," he says and oh Gods his voice is enough to melt my heart. "Hi, I'm Nancy. This is Steve," she jumps in and when I hear my name I seem to surface from my thoughts. 

I blush when his eyes land on me and a twinkle gleams in his eyes.

"He is really quiet, but don't worry. Once he warms up to you, you won't be able to shut him up," she laughs and I turn and glare at her. "Nancy, hush," I whisper. Suddenly, Billy is chuckling and my heart stops for a few seconds. "I hope so. I can't wait to get to know you, Steve. By the way, you are very beautiful," he grins and I almost melt on the spot when he says my name.

"Oh.....um, thank you," I say feeling more blood rush to my cheeks. "Anytime, gorgeous," he says as he turns to follow Nancy into the class. Oh Gods, what is happening to me. We make our way back to our spots with Billy taking the spot on the other side of Nancy. I look over when Nancy throws a folded piece of paper in front of me. She smiles and nods toward it. I sigh and open it.

'I know you like him you. He seems to like you too. I think I'm going to have fun with the two of you. Not even Anthony can save you now. -N'

I feel my color drain with each word. I drop my head onto the table and let out a very long sigh trying to prepare myself for the rather long and painful day ahead. "Steve....are you okay," Billy asks and I let out a groan. I swear to the Gods that he muttered something about adorable. By the end of the day, I am itching to just go home. "So last is Advanced Combat. This is the only period of the day that I actually like," Nancy explains as we move through the over crowded hallway. 

"So, why did you move to Mystic Valley," she asks as we walk up the stairs.

"Oh, well my little sister and I needed a change of scenery and somewhere that Max could be herself without being judged. But, we just needed out of California. I guess we just had enough of it," he says. "Wait a minute, you have a sister?! Please tell me that she is old enough to date," she asks not noticing the subtle changes in Billy's face; the twinkle that shines and the smirk pulling at his lips. "No, she is currently 13," he sighs.

"Well well, look who I found," someone laughs before I feel arms encircling my waist and hoisting me over a shoulder. I laugh and pound away at the black and gold jacket that I know all too well. "Anthony, put me down," I giggle and I hear the deep laughter that he is known for. He carries me up the stairs until we reach the next landing and he puts me down. I playfully punch him in the stomach, but really it hurts me more than him.

"Well, good afternoon to you, too, my prince," he says and bows playfully. 

"Whatever let's just get to class before Administrator Asher kills us," Nancy urges as she and Billy reach us. Anthony holds out his arm and I latch on as we walk through the door and through the class. The whole time I notice Billy staring at us. Once we take a station near the back of the class, Anthony looks over at our newest edition. "Hello, I'm Anthony," he reaches out his hand and shakes Billy's. "I'm Billy Hargrove," he smiles and Anthony looks down at me.

His eyebrows raise and a huge smile spreads across his lips; his pearly white teeth a stark contrast to his almost black skin, as I blush. 

"Anthony, don't look at me like that. How many times do I have to say that," I whine and he chuckles while pulling me against him.

"So are you two together," Billy asks while pulling a notebook from his bag. 

"You have no idea how many times we get asked that," Anthony smiles and I drop my head onto the table. 

"No, he is more like my little brother. Besides, Percy would have a fit if I left him for Steve."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, I'm home," I call as I leave my bag with our butler. "Hey, sweetheart. I'm in the kitchen," her voice calls through the house. I smile and make my way to her. As I walk by her at the counter I drop a kiss on her cheek. "How was school today," she asks as I grab an apple and lift myself to sit on the stool.

Everyone always says that I got most of my looks from my mother. The more pale skin and dark hair and blue eyes, but I do have my father's cheekbones and lips.   
"It was good. We got a new student today. His name is Billy," I elaborate. She looks up at me and smirks. "What," I ask. "You have that look in your eyes and that tone you always got when you talked about Helios Rey," she smiles. I feel my heart clench and drop into my stomach. "Its not like that mother," I sigh and her smile falls. "I know sweetheart, but maybe you could try. Just because Helios didn't work, doesn't mean that this Billy or anyone else won't," she says gently.

"I know mother. I just don't think I'm ready yet," I explain. Not that I think I will ever be ready. She will never understand that part. She can't. "Its been two and a half years, sweetheart. Besides, there is always that nice handsome boy from the Guard," she chirps. "Anthony is taken," I supply. "Any word on Leon's training," I ask. My mother looks back down at what she's doing and frowns. "We're thinking two more years till he can come home." Leon is my older brother, except he has his father's fair skin and ocean eyes and he is a leader-in-training. "I'm gonna go up and do my homework. Call me when the food is ready," I smile and run upstairs to my room. 

Once the door is shut, I breathe a sigh of relief and collapse on my bed.

I take a few minutes before I roll off and walk over to my desk and dig around for a pen. "I really need to clean this thing," I mutter. "Yes, you do," a voice laughs behind me. I turn as I feel my fangs instinctively elongate and my claws grow out, magic weaving between my fingers. Once I make out Anthony's face and realize that there is no threat I let my fangs and claws retract and magic recede. "Geez, are you trying to get yourself killed," I ask and turn back to my desk. "No," he smiles and drops onto my bean bag. "So what are you doing here," I ask as I finally find a pen and sit in my desk chair to pull out my homework. "That new guy, Billy, there just seems to be something odd about him," he grumbles and I turn to look at him. "Like," I prompt. "I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the rest of us. Obviously, none of us at School are normal, but I've never felt someone like Billy," he points out.

Huh, I guess now that he points it out he is right.

"So what? Not like its anything we need to worry about. If he was dangerous to us we would be able to tell immediately. You, above anyone else, would know if he was a danger to me," I say as I finish my Advanced Speech homework and move onto Spells and Charms. "I don't know. I say that we still keep an eye on him," he mutters. "Well, he does seem to get along with us. I guess we can hold a meeting tomorrow to explain to the rest of the group," I sigh and push away my finished work. I spin around to find him nodding off on my bed. I smile and laugh.

"Scoot over you oversized fledgling," I giggle and push him. "Oh. Now, I'm an oversized fledgling, huh," he smiles. I realize my mistake as he takes my arm and pulls me down onto the bed with him. "Steve, Anthony, time to eat," my mother knocks on the door. "Oh come on, Mrs. Harrington! How did you know I was here," Anthony calls.

"Mothers know, Anthony. Mothers just know," she says as she opens the door. He releases my arm causing me to tumble to the floor.

"Oops," he mumbles before pulling me to my feet. "It's okay. So, what is it tonight," I ask as all three of us make our way to the balcony dinner table which over looks the gardens below. "I made your favorite. Italian."

_______________________________

"So what do you propose we do," someone asks as we open the meeting the next night. "Well, Anthony, Nancy, and I have already befriended him. We will be around him for most of the time, but I want the rest of you to make sure that if we aren't around that one of you are," I explain. "I say we just kill him. You know, just in case," Helios says from my left at the Council table. "Well, you are not the Leader of this group, now are you Helios Rey," my father asks. "No, my Lord," he deflates.

I feel a small bit of vindication sizzle through me at the slump of his shoulders.

After the meeting is closed and everyone is mingling, I see my father pull Anthony to the side. I sneak up and hide within earshot of them. "Now, I am trusting you to keep my son and heir safe should this Billy become exactly what I fear he might be," I hear him say. "Yes, my Lord. I swear to keep Steve safe, even if it means at the cost of my own life," I can hear the unwavering loyalty in his voice and it scares me. How can he swear his life to protect someone who isn't his mate? "Good man, Anthony."

I can't take it anymore and move away from my spot and slip outside into the garden on the west wing of the mansion. I fly up into my favorite tree, a long standing oak that the first Dragon Lord planted, and sit down on the widest branch; pulling my knees to my chest and folding my wings around me. An hour passes before someone comes looking for me. "Prince Steve, we know that you are up there. Your father is worried and Anthony is panicking because he does not know where you are," the voice says. 

I look down to see Crispin and Orion, the first gay couple in the flock. I remember when they came out to the group. They were the first to go public. Then, it was Paxton and Nominus, next was Sage and Maximus. Helios and I were the fourth ones to come out. Helios Rey. I don't know where we went wrong. For a full year we were the happiest couple ever and then.......

he changed.


End file.
